Bloody Love
by aRLegOdDesS
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Death Note

This chapter has finally been edited. However, I know that some mistakes have slipped past me. In case you found some grammar mistakes or even misspelled words, kindly include it to your review. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. But you could guess what I own.

---

**CHAPTER ONE: Death Note**

As usual, Hikari was scribbling down words in her notebook- words that did not have to do with the lecture of her class. She looked at her teacher with bored eyes and rested her chin on her left hand. Lessons were really boring.

_Watashi Koibito…_

"Yagami-kun," called their sensei to the handsome straight A student.

"Are you listening? Will you translate that last part?" his voice showing a hint of irritation and oration to his student.

Light sighed before standing up and scanned the book, "You should follow god's teachings. If you do, the sea will remain quiet and the storm will not come." He read after he found the right page.

'_As expected from the great student. He hasn't changed_' she thought sarcastically as she watched him sit back to his seat and rest his head on his hand, looking outside the window again.

She followed his gaze and stopped. A notebook fell from the sky. Was it _Death Note_ that she saw engraved on it? Where could it have come from? She finally made a decision; she would check it out later. Just to settle her curiosity.

-DISMISSAL-

"Hey, Hikari-chan! Wanna hang with-"

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry," she answered before Yamato could complete his sentence. She then quickly ran off, thoughts about the notebook filled her mind.

She slowed her steps as she arrived outside and her eyes quickly wandered around her for a moment, then she found what she was looking for.

'_Asoko! _(There!)' she ran towards it but stopped on her tracks when Light came into view. She quickly sat on a nearby bench and secretly watched his moves. '_He has seen it also…_'

The guy picked it up and observed the notebook for a while before opening to the first page. Hikari felt strange when he opened the notebook. Her hairs at the back of her neck were standing. She observed the cover of the notebook, _Death Note_. She was right, those were the words engraved on it.

He closed the notebook and put it back on the ground, walking away. Hikari took this as a chance and slowly approached it but Light looked back again and took it again. This time, leaving for sure…

She looked puzzled at the guy. Why would Light take it?

-6:20 PM-

"Boring!" she said as she lied at her soft bed. The television was turned on.

'_What could be that notebook that Light took? It's obviously not his…_'

"_**The man who discriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday in Shinjiku is still barricaded inside the nursery school with eight hostages including little children…**_"

At hearing this, she sat up and turned her full attention on the screen. A picture of a 42-year-old man appeared on the screen.

"_**The metropolitan police have determined the man's identity as Kurou Otoharada, 42-years-old and unemployed,**_"

"How stupid," she muttered mockingly as she slightly stretched.

"_**They are currently trying to negotiate with him…**_"

"Seriously, using children as hostages? How childish of them," she stood up and glanced at the wall clock before changing into her new clothes. It was 5:23 PM exactly…

"_**It's hard to tell what's happening now,**_"

"_**I'm so worried about the hostages…**_" commented the news reporter, who was a woman.

"_**Me, too**_"

And that was the report from the screen. The alternate reporter was waiting back at the Newscast station, appearing on the screen.

"_**Thank you. What do you think will happen, Hashimoto-san?**_"

"_**I'm hoping for a quick resolution,**_" the reporter replied timidly.

'_I hope that man dies soon. There are too many criminals already._' She thought without hesitation and glanced at the mirror to check herself.

"_**Ah! Wait a minute!**_"

She removed her attention from the mirror and looked back at the screen.

"_**We have a new development!**_" added the woman in the screen.

"_**The hostages are coming out!**_" exclaimed the reporter. Hikari's eyes widened. The reporter was right; the children were already running out from the building.

'_What the heck just happened?_'

"_**They all seem to be all right,**_"

"_**And now, the police are going in! Will they be able to arrest the suspect?**_"

"_**This message just came in! The captor has died inside the nursery school!**_"

Hikari gasped, "Oh my god!"

"_**It appears the suspect is dead!**_"

"_**The police are emphasizing that they did not shoot him,**_"

"_**Could that mean he committed suicide?**_" asked the reporter to her co-reporter.

"_**Well, the hostages are apparently saying he suddenly collapsed.**_"

Hikari stared at the screen for a long time. The photographers were all crowding and taking pictures at the incident. Her thought came true! But only one image came into her mind, and that was the notebook…

'_It's not true…it's not true!_'

She flinched when she heard her alarm clock ring. It was already 6:30 PM. She quickly turned it off and the television before picking her handbag and leaving with a deep thought.

_This day…it was so strange…_

-6:54 PM-

'_I'm gonna be late! Stupid news!_' she ran as fast as she could when she saw the prep course school. She quickly went inside and turned to the stairs. She could hear her running footsteps as she run on the clean corridors.

She slid the door open.

'_Made it!_' she panted heavily before looking in front of her as she heard the familiar voice of Sudou.

"Hey, Ryo baby"

"Uh… what, Sudou-kun?"

"Lend me some money. Two thousand will do"

"Eh…again?"

Hikari looked at him in disgust as she sat on the desk that was to the left of Light. Her attention fell on Light and saw him staring into the scene between Sudou and Ryo with a deep thought in his head.

She looked back and saw Ryo handing Sudou a 2000-yen bill.

"Sweet! We're going to the arcade tonight!"

Sudou and his friend started walking away and were about to reach her desk. When he was close by, she put her foot on the way, making him stumble to the floor.

"Ah, gomene, Sudou-kun. I didn't see you there," she said as she act as if she was innocent.

Sudou got to his knees and brushed the dirt off of him.

"You know, by the way you act, I can clearly see you are very childish. **Childish**, indeed. You should return that back to Ryo-kun or else-" she paused and put a sly grin.

"Or else what?" he asked, daring her to continue. She hummed playfully before swiping the bill off of his hand.

"Hey! Give it back! It's mine!" he tried to get it from her but he always missed.

"If it's really yours, why can't I see your name written on it?" she stated, only one eye open.

Sudou held his hands into a fist before turning around, pissed off. She grinned at his reaction "_Baka_, (Stupid/idiot)"

Ryo quickly approached her with a thankful smile. "Arigatou, Hikari-chan!" he thanked happily.

"It's nothing, Ryo-kun." She handed him back his money and he bowed slightly before going back to his seat.

Her gaze fell on Light and saw him smiling. She looked questioningly at him.

'_Why the heck is he smiling like that?_'

-9:00 PM-

Hikari quickly gathered her things before pulling her handbag in her right shoulder and sped of outside the room. She was running so fast that she bumped onto someone and fell on her butt.

"Gomene, (sorry)" apologized the stranger. She looked up and saw the handsome face of Light Yagami.

_Watashi koibito…_

He offered his hand to her and she snapped out of her flash back then took it.

"Arigatou, Light-kun (Thank you)" he only nodded with a smile and bid goodbye. As she was waving goodbye at him, the notebook appeared on her mind. Her hand fell in her side and watched Light walk away. Something was definitely going to happen…

---

As he continued walking after helping Hikari, his mind was filled about the notebook again.

'_Mataku. Start looking around you. And all you see are people the world would be better off without._' but Hikari's face appeared in his mind. Maybe, not all of them…

"Onee-san!"

Light glanced at the person and saw a group of men, who were riding motorcycles, blocking a woman's way.

"How about havin' some fun with us tonight?" the ugly man with shades said to the woman.

Light went inside a convenient store and watched the commotion between those people through the transparent windows.

"Hey Taku-san, you got a good taste, man." His friend commented with a silly grin.

"My name's Shibumaru Takuo, that's Shibaku for short. Hehe. Come on, onee-san, how about it?"

"I…don't think so," she answered frighteningly.

"She doesn't think so, dude!"

"Awww, so cute!"

Light picked a magazine as he watched them.

"Let's take off all her clothes!"

"Haha. You sure? Hehehe!" a water pipe was slid under her throat, holding her from struggling.

"Yamede! Onegai! (Stop it! Please!)" she pleaded as she tried to break free.

"Yamede!!!"

Takuo's hands reached for the button of her pants but she grabbed his hands, trying her best to remove his hands from hers.

Light had already finished writing his name on the Death Note.

Shibumaru Takuo  
_Cause of Death: Traffic Accident_

'_Now,_' he thought as he looked at his watch.

'_What will happen?!_'

The girl ran towards the other side of the street, shaking slightly. A motorcycle was started and it followed her. She didn't dare to look behind her and she stumbled.

"Takuo! Watch out!"

There was a loud bang and the sound of shattering glass coming from the two vehicles. And the cluttering of the glass could be heard as they fall on the hard ground.

---

She was all wide-eyed. That notebook.

'_I-it happened…again…_' she looked at the blood scattered all over the ground. The girl was crying as she saw the guy who chased her dead. Light…he was holding the notebook. She looked back at him but found him nowhere. Her cellphone suddenly rung, making all her thoughts disappear for a while. She clicked the call button and put it shakily on her ear.

"Moshi moshi…(Hello)" she greeted, slightly trembling.

"_Hikari,_" her brother's voice sounded through her ear. "_Where are you already?_" he asked.

Hikari looked at the scene in front of her before answering. "I'll be there soon, onii-san. Daijoubu, (Don't worry)" she heard a sigh from the other line.

"_Okay, be careful on you way_"

There was a click at the other line before she clicked the end call button.

The sirens of the police cars sounded everywhere. She looked at the place where Light was standing at before. She then sighed before turning away. She had seen too much…just because of that notebook…everything…changed…

…Death Note…


	2. Chapter 2: Shinigami

This chapter has finally been edited. However, I know that some mistakes have slipped past me. In case you found some grammar mistakes or even misspelled words, kindly include it to your review. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. But you could guess what I own.

---

**CHAPTER TWO: Shinigami**

_"Don't think that any human who's used the Death Note can go to Heaven or Hell."- Ryuk_

"Soon the whole world will know that I'm here…that someone is passing righteous judgment on them! **And I…will reign a new world as a god!**"- Light Yagami

---

Hikari woke up with beads of sweat on her forehead. She had a dream- a terrible dream. One may call it a nightmare. Yes, a nightmare- it was a nightmare. She held her head as heavy breaths escaped from her lips, her whole body shivering from that terrible dream.

Her alarm clock suddenly rang. She didn't flinch nor made any movement; she just sat there still then she finally decided to turn it off. She stood up from the soft bed and looked outside the window.

The sun was now up in the sky, the rays reflecting on the transparent glass window. Everyday, her powers continued to get stronger. She heard the creaking of her door, knowing who it was as she saw the reflection through the glass window.

"Hikari?" by now, he was inside her room.

"Onii-san…" she answered softly.

"Are you not feeling well? Maybe you should stay here at home." Worrisome filled his voice.

She slowly faced him and let a small smile appear on her lips. "Daijoubu desu, onii-san. (I'm fine, big brother)" She assured him. She knew from his look that he was not contented but he chose not to say anything to her.

"Okay, just don't push yourself too much. I'll be going now. You should ready yourself or you'll be late for school." She nodded and approached him with a hug.

"Arigatou, onii-san…"

"Why are you thanking me? I'm only doing this for your sake and because I'm your brother." He said, almost laughing. He often came at her house to accompany her.

"What's wrong with thanking, my dear brother?" he only rubbed her hair as he approached the door.

"Dewa mata,"

Alone again, here in this dark room she was in. It somehow made her lonely. She heard the starting of the engine as it drove away. She started to ready herself for another day at school.

She let out a yawn as she slightly closes her eyes. Life was plain boring. She glanced at her notebook that was open, **Koibito**. It made her smile; how she missed the times with him. She wrote another word, **Yakusoku** Now, it was her turn to frown. He didn't fulfill his promise. Not yet, at least.

"Yagami-kun," all attentions were turned to Light, including hers.

Light stopped writing in his notebook as he looked at their teacher in front of them. She rests her chin on her right hand, barely looking at him. What the heck was he busy writing at? He never took down notes unless he really need to.

"Please translate this sentence into Japanese." Light sighed then stood up as he searched for the specific page.

"He, who had finally realized his dream, was flooded with joy at his dreamlike love affair and resulting bliss." He stated before sitting back on his seat, continuing what was interrupted.

"Well done, as expected of Yagami-kun; a perfect answer." Praised their teacher.

Obviously, Light didn't bother to care.

She stared back at him and slightly widened her eyes but kept her cool. What the heck was that creature beside him?! She looked around her; no one seemed to see it. She held her head with a sigh; her power was working again…

"Well then, we'll end here today," dismissed their teacher.

Everyone stood up to fix his or her things. She stayed at her position to look at Light. He stood up, along with that _creature_ as he walked out of the classroom. That creature was talking with Light while floating in the air. It took a glance at her before smirking.

"Hikari-chan,"

"What?" she asked, not bothering to look at that person. She already knew who that person was.

"Are you free today?" he continued.

"Yes…"

"Good let's eat outside. Please?" she stared at him while standing up. Pulling her bag to her right shoulder, she nodded. '_Just today…_'

---

"_Oi, Raito, who was that girl?"_ Ryuk asked to him. Light didn't answer him; he knew that someone might hear him. And to whom was he implying at? Hikari?

"_Oi Raito!"_ Ryuk called again. He flew around him to get his attention but he continued to ignore him. This **shinigami **could be so irritating at times.

"Yuri-chan! Doko wa Hikari?! (Where's Hikari?!)"

That name got his awareness. He came to a halt and looked at the person who spoke. She saw Hikari's friends, Yuri and Megumi, talking in a corner. Yuri was about to answer when a classmate of his approached him, making him look away from the girls.

"Hey, Light! D'you wanna-"

"Sorry, can't. I'm busy," he quickly declined, refraining his classmate from continuing his offer. He walked pass them and looked at Ryuk who had implicated something.

"_You're not busy. Aren't you going straight home just like always?"_

"What do you mean?" he said, gazing back in front of him. "I am _busy_," he smirked, the image of the notebook floating in his mind.

"Yes, doing something very important," he took one last glance at the girls; he grimaced when he heard Yamato's name. So she was with him…

_Kira-chan, I promise.  
__One day,  
__I'll marry you, watashi koibito…_

---

Hikari's mind was not focusing at the strawberry sundae in front of her. That strange creature with Light occupied her mind. Was that a ghost or demon?

"Hikari-" Yamato called.

"Do you believe in the existence of a shinigami, Yamato-kun?" she suddenly asked out of the blue. Her fingers softly gripped on the spoon while poking on the sweet-looking strawberry.

Yamato looked at her with a puzzled look but answered anyway.

"The truth is, I don't believe in any supernatural beings, especially a Shinigami. Such things do not exist; they only exist in the human's imagination." He shrugged his shoulders and gazed back at her stern face. "Why do you ask anyway? Is something bothering you?" he asked worriedly.

She quickly shook her head as a no then nibbled a spoon of ice cream, the sweet, cold cream melting in her mouth.

'_Spirits and demons do exist. They just cannot be seen by any ordinary people, for their eyes aren't open._' She silently said in her head. She glanced outside the window, towards the sky. She thought about the extraordinary creature that was with Light. He was a demon. Or should she say…a Shinigami.


	3. Chapter 3: Kira and L

This chapter has finally been edited. However, I know that some mistakes have slipped past me. In case you found some grammar mistakes or even misspelled words, kindly include it to your review. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. But you could guess what I own.

---

**CHAPTER THREE: Kira and L**

Hikari lied on her soft bed while pressing randomly on the buttons of the remote control she held. Her eyes were narrowly open. She let out a loud yawn before pressing another button. Boredom taking over her.

_*Ring* *Ring*_

She lazily looked at her phone before picking it up.

"Moshi moshi. Masachika Residence." She said, rather bored.

"_Hikari-chan!"_ the familiar voice of Megumi greeted her ear.

"Megumi-chan! What's up?" she said, sitting up and pulling a pillow towards her using her other free hand.

"_Nothing much. So, how was your date with Yamato again huh? Could you at least make me remember the details?"_

She grimaced at that question. She irritatingly sighed and took the remote and pressed the buttons irritatingly.

"Why do you always have to remind me of that day?" she questioned back. Then she heard Megumi laugh at the other line making her grimace much more.

"_I knew you'd be irritated. Anyway, for your sake, I'll change the topic. So then, have you heard about KIRA?"_

'_Kira?'_ she repeated in her head. Her curiosity got the most of her. "Not really. Why? What's with that Kira?"

"_Kachiin (means an expression of frustration), Hikari-chan! You didn't even heard of him?! Or even about his site?!" _Hikari slightly pushed away the phone from her ears when Megumi yelled.

"No," she responded quite calm.

"_Open your computer right this second!"_ she suddenly ordered.

"And why would I-"

"_Just do it!"_

She rolled her eyes and did what her friend told her to do so. She stood up and approached the computer as she sat on the computer chair.

"It's open," she muttered.

"_Search for this website…__**The Legend of Kira, the Savior.**__" _

Typing on the keys, she muttered to Megumi: "A waste of time." But Megumi insisted what she wanted.

The homepage greeted her sight and she felt her heart thumped wildly. Something was up with this website…

"_Did you see it?"_ Megumi asked after noticing her sudden quietness. She read the content and narrowed her eyes…kill huh?

"This is just a child's play." She commented but deep inside, she was scared.

"No! Actually, he killed many criminals! Aren't you watching the news these days?!"

"I am watching but no news about him." She reasoned, remembering one event when she saw it on news but ignored that one. _'And it obviously comes from the word __killer__. And…that name…he used to call that to-' _She thought to herself.

"_In the newspapers and on TV, it's only publicized as a 'Series of mysterious deaths among felons'. But people all over the world can already feel that someone is passing righteous judgment on them!"_

"You're over exaggerating, Megumi-chan." And where did I hear that line before? Passing righteous judgment on them? She snickered when she remembered somebody saying that. Yeah, that was him for you.

"_Well, that's on my point of view. Can't blame me."_ Hikari can imagine Megumi shrugging her shoulders at that sentence.

"_Even if there are too many criminals here in this world of ours, don't you think it's still not…humanly to kill them?...I mean, they are being held captive by the police and they are the ones responsible to pass righteous on them."_ Megumi stated as an afterthought. She did have a point…

She was looking at the screen of the television when the channel suddenly changed. Oh, it was just another important telecast…

"Apologies. We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming to bring you this special report." She read mindlessly.

_"You're watching the television?"_ Megumi asked.

"Yeah. But then a certain someone disturbed my peaceful time." Megumi chuckled. _"My bad,"_ was the only remark she received from her. "It's fine. I'm really getting bored here."

"_**We apologize for interrupting our normal programming. A live international ICPO, Interpol will now begin.**_" A reporter announced.

_"Interpol?_

She hushed her friend when another man appeared on the screen. His hair was long past his shoulders and black. (He reminds me of Chairman Dulandan in Gundam Seed Destiny! Haha^.^) Lind L. Tailor. His name, as she convinced herself.

"_**I am the person who controls the entire planet's police force, Lind L. Tailor; alias, L.**_"

"L?" she repeated with a puzzled tone in her voice.

_"Does it have to do with…Kira?"_ her friend asked her in a timid voice.

"Possible. Nobody knows who's this Kira but himself. Maybe the police are really determined to catch him that's why they telecasted this one…"

"_**To the murderer who's targeting criminal after criminal: This is unforgivable; the worst crime in history. Consequently, I will catch the ringleader of these crimes, referred vulgarly as **__**Kira**__**.**_"

"Thought so," she stated with a whistle.

"_I wonder what this Kira will do. Probably kill this man right here and then."_ Megumi commented.

"Right on, girl!" they both laughed, even though they knew they shouldn't be kidding around. In the midst of Hikari's thought, she could imagine Kira smirking and the image of a notebook popping out of her mind, making her stiff.

'_Wait, Light has that notebook. Don't tell me he's the one doing this! He can't be Kira!'_

"_**Kira, I can imagine what you must be thinking, to do something like this. But, what you are doing EVIL.**_"

That caught her off guard. Why did Light have to always pop out inside of her mind? He couldn't be the one doing those crimes! But what about that notebook? Why did she have this feeling that it was that notebook's doing?

And that creature with him…could it be possibly a Shinigami? The sound of a pencil scratching on a paper. Her eyes widened when she heard it. Then…

_"Oh my god!"_ she heard Megumi's shrill voice pierce through her mind. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at the screen and almost cried when the so-called L, lied dead on the desk…

There were two guys who came to get the dead corpse and the screen changed again, showing a big Old English Text L.

"_**I don't believe it,**_" a raspy voice said. She knew it was a fake voice and…was this the real L? Something told her this was him…she noticed that Megumi became silent since the death of that Lind Tailor. She became worried for her friend.

"Megumi? Megumi? You still there?" she called softly. A minute of silence passed by but she replied nevertheless.

"_Yeah…"_ she replied timidly.

"You all right? Maybe you should rest. Don't watch that telecast anymore. I'll just tell you what happens tomorrow."

Megumi agreed and soon bid goodbye.

She placed the phone back and faced the screen of the television.

"_**I thought it might be so I tested it, but…Kira, you can kill people without ever laying a finger on them? I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. Listen carefully, Kira. If you are really responsible for the death of Lind L. Tailor on TV, know that he was actually a man who was scheduled to be executed at this time today. He was not me.**_"

"This L is very smart. Taking precautions, I see." She stated.

"_**A criminal whose capture was top secret an not reported on television and Internet. It seems even you don't have information about criminals like that one. But I, L, definitely exist. Well then, try killing me.**_" Nothing happened. No gurgling sounds or anything since this L couldn't be seen but couldn only be heard.

"_**Well, what's wrong? Hurry up and try it! Hurry up and try to kill me! Kill me, Kill me! Try to kill me! What's wrong? Can't you?**_" wow, he was really challenging Kira. But why was Kira not killing him? Maybe because he couldn't see L?

"_**It would seem that for some reason, he can't kill me. So there are people who can't be killed. Thanks for the hint. In exchange, I'll tell you this. I had them announce that this was being broadcast worldwide but in fact, it was only broadcast in Kantou, Japan. I was planning on going region to region, showing this at different times, but there is no longer any need for that. You are currently at Kantou.**_"

Really sharp, but this was all getting boring. And so what if Kira couldn't kill him? Who cared anyway? Probably only Kira. He was the one being challenged here.

"_**It was a small case, so that the police missed it but the first victim in this string of crimes was the Shinjuku street slasher.**_"

"_**Among the felons who have been dying of heart attacks, this street slasher's crime was incongruously light. Plus, this case was only reported in Japan. That's all I needed to figure out that you're in Japan and that your first victim was a test of your power. **_"

That made Hikari think, that was the very day she saw that notebook. And Light took it with him…could it be?...

"_**I concentrated on Kantou, which was the highest population and lucky me, you were there. I didn't honestly think that my speculations would hold true this far. Kira, it might not be long before I send you to your execution.**_"

The door creaked open as her older brother came inside.

"Hikari-"

"Shhh!" she hushed as her right point finger rose to her lips.

"_**Kira, I am very interested in knowing by what means you are committing these murders. But I'll know that once I catch you. Until we meet again, Kira.**_" The letter L disappeared and the screen was completely blank. Her brother approached her and patted her head.

"Okaeri (Shortcut for Welcome home/ Welcome back)," she greeted smiling at him.

"Hmm, looks like you're watching news these days huh? Interested with that Kira thing?" he asked.

"Just now," she answered.

"Anyhow, don't concentrate on those things but on your studies instead. Come on, I brought us some dinner." He stood up and went for the door.

She looked back at the screen of the television; the programs weren't still coming into view. She looked one last glance at it before turning it off and rising from the bed.

This world had become…injustice…


	4. Before and Now, Goodbye and Hello

This chapter has finally been edited. However, I know that some mistakes have slipped past me. In case you found some grammar mistakes or even misspelled words, kindly include it to your review. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. But you could guess what I own.

---

**CHAPTER FOUR: Before and Now, Goodbye and Hello**

She opened the door of their house and went inside. A tired sigh came out from her lips as she did. She closed the door behind her and listened to the answering machine.

"_You have 3 calls. Message one…_"

"This better be good."

The beep started and all she heard was the caller hanging up the phone. She rolled her eyes. Same as always, lazy to leave a message. She deleted it and waited for the other two messages.

"_Message two…_" again, the caller hung up the phone. She irritatingly deleted it and was about to delete the next one when she heard his voice.

"_Hikari, this is Kazuki Kitamura. I snuck up with my dad's files. And luckily, I found out some __things__ regarding the __Kira case__. I'll e-mail it to you this midnight for personal reasons. You better delete this message if you don't want your brother to know about this. Ja,_"

And he hung up. If he knew that she didn't want anyone to know about this, he would have called her on her cellphone about it. But she shrugged it away. Kazuki might have something planned about it. She quickly deleted it and went upstairs to her room. She threw her bag on her bed and quickly opened her computer as well as the television.

She picked up her cellphone and dialed Yuri's number.

"_Moshi moshi,"_ greeted the person from the other line.

"Hey, Yuri! This is Hikari,"

"_Hey, Hikari! What made you call here?"_

"Well, Kazuki said he found out something about the Kira case."

"_Told ya he's a very resourceful person besides, he's the son of the Deputy Director-General of the police forces! So…"_

"I haven't read the details yet, he said he'll send it to me this midnight-" she glanced at her wall clock. "It's only 10:07" she continued.

"_Okay, got it. Just tell me if you read it already. I have to go, my mom's yelling at me. I'm kind of grounded, so to speak."_

"I see, well good luck then. Ja,"

"_Ja,"_

"_**Keeichiro Harada, died of heart attack this afternoon. The police suspect that this is the doing of Kira…"**_

Kira, Kira, Kira. That was all she heard these days. A faded memory crosses her mind as it brings a smile through her lips.

"_Koibito!"  
__He turned to her with a smile and waited for her.  
_"_Watashi koibito," he said with a sweet smile._

She sadly looked at their picture that was taken when they were still little. A tear fell as that faded memory came back to her…

"Watashi koibito…"

---

"You're amazing, onii-chan!" praised Saya while she watched his older brother solve the mathematical equation.

"Tsk, did you understand it?" Light asked irritably, knowing that his sister wasn't taking this seriously.

"Uh…well, sort of."

The doorbell sounded and Saya turned at the door.

"Dad's back! He's home early today," she announced happily as she stood and went outside Light's room.

"Oi! At least solve the last problem yourself!"

"After dinner, okay?!"

"Geez.." was all he could say.

"_Heh, helping out your sister with her homework like you have nothing to worry about."_ Ryuk muttered to the guy.

"Yeah…I have a source of confidence that will allow me to fight even against the police." He went downstairs and caught sight of his father.

"Okaeri nasai, otou-san." He greeted calmly.

"Yeah, it's good to be home." He replied tiredly.

They all went to the dining room to eat dinner. It was silent between all of them when…

"Light, how's school doing?" his father plainly asked as he ate the food.

"Huh? Same as always," he answered.

"Top of the class like usual! My proud brother!" Saya commented proudly.

"Yes, my proud son!" her mother concurred to her daughter.

"Otou-san, you seem tired" Light said instead, abruptly changing the topic.

"Yeah…it's confidential but this case is a hard one."

'_I get it now.'_ Ryuk thought when he realized what Light meant before.

----

"_I see your father is your advantage…as he's the detective superintendent of the NPA, Light."_ Ryuk stated.

"Yeah. Without leaving a trace, I can hack Dad's computer. I can always stay ahead of the investigation." He clicked the mouse and another window on the desktop appeared asking for the password.

"Here it is," He typed the password nonchalantly and entered it. As he did, hundreds of files appeared. He took the mug of his and drank its content.

"So the police are already suspecting that Kira may be a student." He said.

Ryuk laughed at hearing him say that. _"Isn't that bad, Light?"_ he said, a mocking tone in his voice.

Light didn't mind him and just drank what's in the mug then placed it back on his desk.

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause is not specified, the person will simply die of heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Right, Ryuk?" he muttered then looked at Ryuk.

"_So what about it?"_ the Shinigami asked dumbly.

"So…if I write _heart attack_ as the cause of death, I can add all kinds of details like the time of death." He paused, a grin forming on his lips. "I think I'll be able to entertain you some more, Ryuk."

---

"Nani?!" Hikari blurted when she read the file Kazuki sent her.

_The police suspects that Kira may be a student since the deaths occur during weekdays and takes place between 4 p.m. and 2 a.m. Japanese time with a majority of those between 8 p.m. and midnight, was 68%. Also, on weekends and national days, time of death were scattered between 11 a.m. and midnight._

She read that part with her eyes and she fell into a deep thought.

Her suspicions about Light and that mysterious notebook were going high. A student huh? Since they were kids, he hated criminals. She shook her head tiredly and chose to read the other details tomorrow. She turned off the computer and lied down on her bed, dreams filling her tired mind.

_"Light-kun!"  
__He turned around upon hearing his name being called.  
__He smiled at her warmly.  
__"Kira-chan, we'll always be together."_

THE NEXT DAY…

She walked timidly towards their school. Her mind was completely filled by Kira and…that dream. She stretched out her arms and gazed at the bright sun, slightly covering her eyes at the blinding light it greeted her.

"Ohayou, Hikari-chan,"

_Kira-chan_

She shifted to turn and saw the young top student of their class there, standing as he greeted her with a smile. Somehow, that face reminded her of that angelic face of his before…

"Ohayou, Yagami-kun," she greeted with a smile that she tried to put on her face. That creature was still behind him as usual.

"Can we walk together to school then?" he invited to her.

'_Why? Why can't you remember it? That promise of yours?'_ she nodded happily at him, accepting his kind offer.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Yagami-kun." She said, wanting to start a conversation.

"What do you mean?" he asked in his friendly tone. But she knew that behind this friendly act hid a sinister act.

"I mean, you've always been busy and…" she secretly glanced at the Shinigami behind him, who in return, looked at her. "Forget about it," she said, not continuing her previous sentence.

The Shinigami laughed. Right then, she convinced herself that IT knew she could see it.

Light glanced at the Shinigami and narrowed his eyes at him.

"_This girl is really…interesting."_ She heard him say to Light. Of course, Light wouldn't talk to him in front of her so he stayed quiet.

'_Somehow, I doubt about this good mood of his. He's good at hiding his own true motives.' _She thought, referring to Light.

---

PREP COURSE SCHOOL…

"You can solve it by replacing a quadratic equation x^2=X and…"

Hikari watched that Shinigami with her eyes as it walked towards the windows from in front. He could be so disturbing, especially when today's topic was hard. But not for her, she knew this already. She glanced at Light that was beside her and saw him looking at their teacher.

He looked as if he didn't even care what that Shinigami was doing.

She pulled out the files she printed the other day.

_There were 23 heart attack victims again yesterday.  
__And they died exactly one hour apart from each other.  
__Two days in a row, and both of those were weekdays._

Kira was planning something…and she knew that fact. Falling into a deep thought, she analyzed all of this. Obviously, Kira had some way of getting information known only to the police. L was working with the police and…he would surely start suspecting the police force. And according to Kazuki, his father didn't trust L for the fact that no one from them knew his true identity and even his face. She couldn't blame him for that.

L would be spying on the police and the police would be trying to track down L! So that meant that Kira was waiting for the right time to eliminate L. And he was using the police!

She grinned at that realization. Kira was really a good tactician. Very sly…

But another challenge awaited this Kira:

_The FBI have entered Japan 4 days ago and are beginning their investigation into police personnel._

Light was observing her from the corner of his eyes. She wasn't listening to the topic for today. And that made him curious, what was Hikari busy doing at a time like this? Even if he was curious, it wasn't like him to get into other's business. But then, he could't help but admire this familiar girl…

---

"_Light, you got a moment?"_ Ryuk suddenly said out-of-the-blue.

"I told you, don't talk to me outside my room. How many times do I have to tell you?" Light whispered to him while walking towards the dark alley that led to their house. Only the light posts gave him enough light to see where he is walking.

"_Well, I'll just talk then. If you don't want to hear it, cover your ears. I don't have anything against you, Light. In a way, I think you're the best person who could've picked up my notebook. That's because I have to stick around until the notebook's finished or you're finished. But I'm neither on your side nor L's side in this."_

"I knew that, Ryuk." He finally said after looking at him.

"_So, I'm not going to tell you that what you're doing is right or wrong. I won't say a word about that. Though, I will speak up once in a while as your roommate."_

That was not like Ryuk to say. Something might've been bothering him. "What's up, Ryuk? Why are you telling me all this now? It isn't like you."

"_What I meant was, what I'm about to tell you isn't spoken as Kira's ally. It's just because it's bugging me personally."_

"Just get to the point, will you?" he asked, losing his patience.

The Shinigami laughed first before telling him. _"There's a human who's been following you."_

That made him stop to his tracks. And he wanted to find it out himself if it really was true. And yes, Ryuk was right. Behind those shadows, someone was following him. He started walking again, as well Ryuk's annoying blabbering.

"_It's annoying. He doesn't see me, of course. But since I'm always following you, I feel like I'm being watched…"_

"Yeah, that is a pain in the butt. I'll get rid of him for you really soon, Ryuk."

----

"_With a Shinigami's eyes, it's possible to see a human's name and lifespan above their head."_

"_And Shinigami have the power to transform the eyes of a human who's picked up their Death Note into Shinigami's eyes."_

"_The price a Shinigami's eyes is half of that human's remaining lifespan."_


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

This chapter has finally been edited. However, I know that some mistakes have slipped past me. In case you found some grammar mistakes or even misspelled words, kindly include it to your review. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. But you could guess what I own.

---

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Past**

She observed their temporary house with a blank look. Why did she and her brother have to move away from their parents? She couldn't understand. And why were her parents shouting at each other?

Thousands of questions were lined up and yet, no one wanted to answer those- even her brother. A hollow whisper came to her ears. She clasped her hands together. There is **someone else** that lives here in this house…

"Do you like our new house, Kira-chan?" Haruki asked her as he held her shoulders.

She looked at him, her expression blank. She knew him by the name Haruki, her brother, and her only loving blood-related. But she remembered him having another name…

"No. I want to go back to mommy and daddy." She answered in a stern tone.

Haruki sighed at her persistent attitude. "Look, Kira-chan, we have to stay here for a while because mom and dad need to take care of some important things. Don't worry, we'll come back to them as soon as they are finished. Okay?" his brother sweetly explained to her.

She thought for a moment. And when she was convinced, she nodded. "Okay, onii-san."

How sad, for a child to be easily fooled by an adult- it was a usual thing.

"Well then, let's go inside so you could take a look around it." Haruki held out his hand to her and she accepted it.

When they were inside, the place was simple yet clean.

"I know you like looking at the sky, so your room will be the one with the balcony. It's the room to the right."

"Hontou ni desu ka, onii-san?!" she asked excitedly.

"Hontou ni desu." He assured to her with a smile.

She pulled away from his hold and quickly ran upstairs. Happiness was overwhelming her so she forgot about the incident about her parents. She approached a door and quickly opened it. Boxes were settled on a corner but she didn't mind those for her attention was focused on the balcony.

She ran towards it and looked at the blue sky. She smiled happily at seeing it. She then looked at her new home- the new town she would be living at. Her gaze fell on a grassy backyard. A little boy was there alone. She looked closely and she almost fell off from the railings.

She sighed then poked her head, clumsy as ever.

"Kira-chan! Do you want to check the backyard? It's pretty big!" his brother announced at her.

"Hai!" she answered then quickly left the room. While on the stairs, she saw his brother carrying a big box.

"Do you want me to help you with those, onii-san?" she offered, running towards him.

"No need to. Big brother can handle this."

"You spoil me too much, nii-san." She whined.

Haruki laughed at her reaction and patted her head. "Do I? Haha. Just play and you might see a friend of yours here."

She nodded and went towards the backyard. It was the place she saw from upstairs. The place was grassy and an open field. She went to pick some flowers when she saw the boy again. She approached him and he quickly glanced at her way when he felt her presence.

Hikari sat in front of him and smiled widely. "Hi!" she greeted him.

The boy smiled back, "You new here?" he asked.

She nodded as an answer then pointed at their new house.

"That's where we live! How about you?"

"I live in the next street," he replied.

"That means we're neighbors! Well, almost…" she blushed, an innocent blush. He only smiled at this.

"I'm Hikari Masachika! But you can call me Kira-chan."

"Kira…a noble name. I like it. Light Yagami. Light would be fine."

"Sugoi! Our names are the same! Although, mine is Japanese and yours is English. What a coincidence!"

Light smiled at her. She was an interesting girl.

"A coincidence. Yeah. You know, you're really interesting."

"You think so? I think you are too."

Light pinched her cheek; he couldn't help the urge to pinch those cute cheeks.

"Ite! (Ouch!) Why did you pinch me?" she whined as tears started to from in her cute eyes.

Light chuckled at her cute face. "You're so cute I can't help myself to pinch those bubbly cheeks!" he reasoned.

Hikari pouted then pinched his cheeks also. "You're so mean, Light-kun!" she remarked.

Light laughed at her. Getting tired, Hikari let go of him. Then they shared a good laugh at their childish acts. Why wouldn't they? They were children anyway.

Then Light suddenly pressed her nose when he saw her blowing her hair out of her face.

"You really like teasing me, don't you?" she mouthed to him.

"You noticed?" he said with a soft chuckle.

And that was the start of a new friendship…

----

"Kira-chan! Light-kun is here!" Haruki called to her.

"Hai! Be right there in a minute!" she said.

"Light-kun, ohairi kudasai (Please come in). You know friends of my sister are always welcome in this humble home of ours. I'll bring some cookies for the two of you."

"Iie, Haruki-onii-san. It's fine." He refused.

"No, I insist. That sister of mine will be angry if I won't do it. Sit on the couch while you wait for the cookies." Then he disappeared when he went to the other room. Light sat on the couch and then heard loud footsteps rushing downstairs. His new friend stood there with the usual vivacious smile on her face.

"Konnichiwa, Light-kun! Sorry for the wait!" she apologized, going to his side.

"I don't mind. You know, your brother is very kind and accommodating. Mostly, big brothers are very protective to their little sisters but he is an exception." Light stated.

"You're so observant! I wouldn't be surprised if one day you'll be the topnotch of the school we're going to study at!" she exclaimed with a proud smile.

"You're changing the topic," he said.

"I am? Oh well, my brother's not a good topic but all I can say about him is that he's the best brother there is! He might be secretive but I still love him. And you know, _he spoils me too much._" She said the last part as a whisper.

"Ehem!"

The two quickly looked at Hikari's brother and the girl laughed nervously.

"Hi, onii-san! Didn't notice you're there!"

"Oh really huh? I heard what you said, little dear sister, **who I spoil too much**." Haruki said with a teasing grin as he places the tray of cookies in the table in front of them.

Light and Haruki laughed at Hikari's pouting face.

"You two are always getting on me when you're together! Sore wa hikyoo desu! (That's unfair!)"

Haruki patted her head and she only crossed her arms.

"If you don't go now, you'll be late for your work," she muttered with a monotone to him.

"You're right. Well then, I'll be on my way. Take care of my little sister that I spoil too much, okay, Light?"

Light nodded with a grin.

"Grrrr…" she said as she clenched her hands into a fist.

Haruki just laughed and went outside, leaving the two of them.

Hikari turned on the television and switched the channel to the news.

"You watch the news?" Light asked to her.

"Sometimes. But if you don't want to we could watch something else. I'm not really into cartoons 'coz they're fictional. None of those things ever come true. Just look at our world now. Full of criminals and lowlife beings."

"Yeah…and one day, _someone is going to pass righteous judgment on them_"

Hikari looked at him with a frighten look. She admired him because of his justice belief but sometimes she got scared when he started speaking like that. Boys, you couldn't understand them.

----

A year has passed. The two became even more close friends. They shared most of their times playing together. These were happy memories that one would precious for the rest of their lives. But not all lives had a happy lifetime. There were instances that challenges would get in the way. And one had to be ready to face these- whether two happy lives must be separated. Forever.

The phone rang when Haruki was about to go outside their house to fetch his little sister in the kindergarten. He picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi. Masachika Residence."

He stopped when the familiar voice on the other line greeted his ears. His usual happy face turned into a serious one.

"Wakaramashita," he answered before bidding goodbye and hanging up the phone.

He then locked the door of their house and went to the kindergarten school.

----

"Light-kun!" Hikari called to her best friend who was with his mother. The boy looked at her and smiled.

"Kira-chan," he called back.

Mrs. Sachiko Yagami smiled at the sight of her. "Konnichiwa, Kira-chan." She greeted at her.

"Konnichiwa, Sachiko-san!"

"Um, okaa-san, can we play for a little while?" he asked to his mother.

"Why not? Until her brother hasn't come yet, you may." The kind mother said, giving permission to what he wanted.

"Arigatou, Sachiko-san!" Hikari thanked with a happy smile.

The two played in the sand box. Hikari tried to build a castle while Light helped her out.

"Light-kun, when I grow up, I want to study at To-Ou University" she started.

"Hontou nana ka wa? (Is that true?)" he asked with a smile. "I want to study there too. Why don't we study there together when we grow up?"

"We will!" she agreed. "That's a promise between us! Okay?"

"Hai,"

"Kira-chan!"

The two of them looked at the familiar face of her brother. Hikari quickly ran towards him and hugged him.

"Onii-san!"

"Light and I promised each other that we'll study at To-Ou University when we grow up!" she announced to him with a wide smile.

Mrs. Sachiko Yagami smiled at her perkiness.

"Sou ka? (Is that so?) Dewa, kaerimashoo (Well, let's go home)" he invited, holding her little hands.

"Can we walk together with Light-kun and Sachiko-san?" she asked.

"Of course."

----

DINNER TIME

Hikari was telling all of the things that happened today to her brother while they ate their dinner. Haruki only nodded at her with a smile. But somehow, she felt like there was something that was bothering her brother. He didn't seem to touch his food and he didn't seem to be that talkative either.

"Hikari, do you like being here?" he suddenly asked, using her real name rather than her nickname. Something was really up. She stopped eating and looked at him.

"Is something wrong, onii-san? Why are you suddenly like that?" she asked, worrisome on her voice.

"You said you wanted to be with mom and dad already, ne?" he asked, abruptly avoiding to answer her question.

"I want to be with them so we could be a whole family again. But why are you suddenly asking me these things?" she asked.

A moment of silence filled the tension air between the two of them. Haruki only looked at her before speaking up.

"Hikari, we have to move back to mom and dad. We're leaving this…place."

----

Light was waiting for his best friend in the wide backyard of theirs. He looked at the beautiful sunset. He smiled at seeing this; somehow, there are still things left that weren't left rotten. Hikari. Yes, she changed a lot of him- most things about him. He smiled when he remembered one time when Hikari said she wanted to have wings to soar up high in the sky.

"Maa, hontou ni subarashii keshiki desu ne! (Oh, what a truly wonderful scenery!)" he whispered to himself.

"Light-kun,"

He could hear the sorrow in her voice. He faced her and became worried at that sad face she held.

"Doushita nosa (What's wrong), Kira-chan?" he asked worriedly at seeing her sad face.

She suddenly engulfed him into a hug as tears fell from her eyes. "We're leaving!" she cried under the warmth of his embrace. He became stiff and analyzed what she said before those words registered in his head. She was…going to leave him…

"Demo…doushite? (But…why?)" was all he could say.

"Our parents want us to go back to them…I don't want to leave you…" she cried to him.

He pulled away from her and let her sit on the grassy ground. He wiped the tears away from her innocent-looking eyes.

"Mou nakanaide (Don't cry anymore)." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Onaji jikan wo zutto sugoshite kita yo… (We've always been together)" she still cried, her voice shaking.

He smiled and held up his pinky finger. She looked at him questioningly.

"From now on, we'll call each other **koibito**. And we promise that we'll see each other again when we grow up. And then, we'll marry each other."

She only looked at him before a smile slowly graces to her lips. She nodded as she enveloped her pinky finger to his.

"Hai…yakusoku, watashi koibito." she swore.

"Yakusoku, watashi koibito" he swore to her also.

Haruki watched them with a sad look. It was his fault why they had to move here. And he was happy when his sister adjusted here, especially when she met Light. And he knew that his sister…was in love with him.

He also swore to himself that one day, they'd return here. To make her sister happy. He would.

---

A few days later, they went to the amusement park after that bad news. Hikari was holding a red balloon with her right hand and Light was standing next to her.

"Okay, pose for me, Kira-chan, Light-kun." Haruki said as he held the camera in his hands.

Hikari posed and smiled sweetly.

"How's this, onii-san?!" she asked, widening her smile.

Light shook his head slowly then pinched her cheeks with both of his hands.

"That's too much," he commented with a teasing smile.

"Ite! Ite! Wakatta! Wakatta! (I got it!)" she whined. "Hanasude! (Now, Let me go!)" she demanded.

Haruki sighed, "Pose now, you two. Light-kun, stop teasing my sister. Kira-chan, just smile sweetly."

The two children nodded and smiled readily. Their hands automatically locked with each other without them noticing.

"In the count of 3. 1, 2,...3! Say cheese!"

"Cheese!!" and there was a flicker of light and the sound of the flashing of the camera.

_It doesn't matter if we're separated from each other.  
Even if we're apart, we'll always be together.  
This is a promise, a promise between the two of us.  
I will not forget you, Kira-chan.  
Unti_l we meet again,  
_Watashi Koibito_

* * *

Pinky Promises or most commonly known in Japan as Yubikuri (指切り), is a promise made between two children, sealed by hooking their right, pinky fingers together. It is believe that those who break the promise will die (Correct me if I'm wrong).  
I used that idea because it'll be a good event for the later chapters :3.

So…I'll be updating soon. I'm just too lazy to update it. Bwahaha. Review and I'll update. **25 reviews!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Inevitable Void

I finally updated! OMG! After so many months! I am quite disappointed that not a lot of people are reviewing. So please, review. Be a pal and review? :p By the way, My birthday is coming! It's next week! I know, I know, I'm getting old. T3T

Please forgive me for any grammatical mistake that I have not noticed. Correct me as soon as possible when you see one.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. But you could guess what I own.

---

**CHAPTER SIX: The Inevitable Void**

"In order to get a Shinigami's eyes, I have to sacrifice half of my remaining lifespan. Is that right?" he stated nonchalantly.

_"Yup,"_ the Shinigami answered.

_"What'll you do? Wanna make the deal?"_ he asked again.

Light narrowed his eyes at this. "Ryuk. That deal…" he trailed off then closed his eyes.

"Is out of the question."

_"Hai…yakusoku, watashi koibito." she swore._

He can hear her sweet voice ringing in his mind. Kira-chan…

"Do you see, Ryuk? I'm going to create an ideal world without criminals. And then, I'm going to reign over that world as a god for a long time." He turned away from Ryuk who was listening intently at his words.

"If my lifespan could be extended, I might think about it. But shorter? No way. You should understand that, Ryuk."

_"Yeah. But I just wanted to tell you the deal exists. I didn't want you to whine about it later 'coz I didn't tell you right away."_

"If you didn't tell me right away? In that case, you're already late. Shouldn't you have told me something like that right after we met? Or at least written it in the instructions on how to use the notebook?"

_"Yeah, yeah. You're right," 'Even if I'm a Shinigami, he doesn't fear me or suck up to me. When it comes to stuff like this, he even gives me a hard time.'_

"And? There's nothing else you should tell me ahead of time, right, Shinigami Ryuk?"

_"Yeah, nothing more." 'Probably…'_

"I see. What a shame." He stood up and lied down on his bed, his arms at the back of his head.

_"A shame?"_

"If it'd be wings instead of eyes, I might've actually considered the deal. Don't you think it'd be godlike to have wings and be able to take to the sky at will? It's a dream humans have had since ancient times," he then stood up, remembering her again. It was her dream to fly in the sky, Kira-chan that is.

_"You'd stick out if you had wings and could fly. That alone would be enough for the cops to come after ya." _Ryuk explained.

"I was joking, Ryuk. But if I make a bunch of deals on things like wings and eyes, before I know it, I'll become a real Shinigami." He said, holding the Death Note.

"Wouldn't that be interesting?"

_"Relax. Raito, even without doing something like that, you're already a fine Shinigami."_

---

_Six people died of heart attack in prison.  
__Three people did something unprecedented right before they died.  
__One of those three has cut his finger and drew a strange picture in his cell wall before dying.  
__Another left a note saying:  
_"_Looks like whatever I do, I'll be executed.  
__Or like you must suspect, I know I'll be killed by Kira."  
__The third one escaped from prison only to die in a bathroom._

Along with that description, the images were there with the note as well. Kira might've controlled these people before they died. He could also control someone's actions right before they die? He was really incredible!

Hikari slapped her forehead. She shouldn't be admiring his capabilities!

Looking back at the images, she thought these things were nothing but meaningless. Kira must be trying something. Using criminals as test subjects. Childish…

Her cell phone rang and she reached for it, not even looking at it for she was busy at analyzing these things.

"Moshi moshi," she greeted.

_"Hikari-chan! Yuri desu,"_ Yuri greeted excitedly. Why was her friend up so early? Usually during weekends, she was up late. But today was different, and she seemed excited.

"Doushita no? (What's the matter?)" she asked her eyes still on the screen of the computer.

"_I have great news! This is my dream come true!"_ her friend squealed in happiness. She only rolled her eyes at this. Same, old Yuri.

"Come on, tell me. I'm doing some things." She ordered.

_"Fine fine. You know Yagami Light from your class? Well…you know very well that I like him right? So…he actually asked me…OUT!!!"_

Hikari stopped and her eyes widened. _'Uso…'_

_"Hey! You all right? Well anyway, I'd better get ready. We'll meet at exactly 11:27. I'll just contact you when I'm at the meeting place."_

"Ah…right…good luck then…" she then heard the other line hang up. She stared at it, her eyes wide with disbelief.

_'Light…why?'_

---

'_You're too occupied…Kira-chan…'_ a distant voice said.

Hikari looked at that spirit and glared at her.

"I told you; don't call me by that name anymore."

She only cackled at her bad temper. _'Looks like that young man is going out with that friend of yours. Are you jealous?'_ she added with an amused tone.

"No," she simply replied, not really in the mood to be pissed off.

_'You cannot hide anything from me, Hikari-chan. Would you like to know why he asked her out?'_

If only spirits have body, she could've strangled them already- especially a spirit like this.

"Why would I care? It's none of my business anyway. He could go out with any girl he pleases. I don't care," she sternly said in a monotone.

Again, she cackled mockingly at her. Humans still hide what they feel even though it was pretty obvious.

Hikari walked mindlessly along the streets. She'd meet up with Megumi and tell her about Yuri's DATE. Megumi didn't know that she and Light were childhood friends before but she knew that Hikari…

_'Jealousy is vain. Love is…vain.'_ Yoko [1] suddenly said.

She narrowed her eyes at what the spirit said. "Words of wisdom, I presume." She said sarcastically.

_'No. It's base on experience.'_ She merely said.

_'Her husband left her with another woman,'_ Masamichi [2] said.

'_Did not! He-he only…' _she trailed off and Hikari kindly continued it for her. "He only wanted to enjoy his life with another woman."

Masamichi laughed at that remark.

_'Still, what Yoko was telling you before was…'_

"Hikari-chan!"

She smiled at the sight of her friend. She quickened her pace and the spirits with her instantly vanished.

"Thank god you're here already! Yuri-chan just sent me a message. She said that Light asked her out." Megumi stopped when realization hit her. "So that's why you want to meet with me."

Hikari nodded without a smile. Megumi sighed then invited her to a café shop.

----

The bus stopped and _he_ went in side.

_'He's here! It's him!'_ Light thought as his attention focused at his bait.

_'Seven people on the bus, not counting him. So, everything should go well.'_

The criminal pulled out his gun and pointed it to the driver. The driver saw it the corner of his eyes and gasped.

"I'm hijacking this bus!" he announced with his raspy low voice.

Everybody inside gasped in fear at what he said. Of course, Light was an exception.

"Don't make a ruckus! I'll kill anyone who moves!" he then looked back at the driver.

"Driver! Ya know the phone number of Space Land's main office, right? Call it!" he ordered harshly.

"Yes!" The driver did what he ordered him to do and reached for the phone.

"This is Sasaki, the driver of bus number 174." He said, his voice slightly shaking because of fear. He could barely concentrate on driving the vehicle.

"Tell 'em 'bout what's happenin' now." He ordered again.

"T-the bus has been hijacked by a man with a gun."

"Gimme that!" he snatched the phone from him when his patience snapped and put it in his ear.

"So that's it! Listen carefully! Send one woman in a car with all your revenue from yesterday to the second bus stop of Space Land before the bus gets there! If ya try any stupid tricks or contact the police, I'll kill every last one of the passengers!" he then threw the phone on the ground, stepping hard on it as it broke into pieces.

Light showed Yuri a note saying he would grab the gun away from the hijacker. Ray saw it and moved closer to them. "It's too dangerous. Don't. When the time comes, I'll do it." He whispered to them.

Light was about to write his answer on the paper when he said, "It's okay. Even if we don't pass notes, he won't be able to hear what we're saying over the sound of the engine."

Light crumpled the paper and put it inside his pocket.

"Do you have any proof that you're not the criminal's accomplice?" at that question, Ray was silenced. He was taken aback by his remark.

"A-accomplice?" Yuri repeated in a frightened tone.

"It happens a lot. They make you think they're acting alone. Instead, ahead of time, an accomplice hides in the back, just in case something happens. What's wrong?"

"No…you can't really…" Yuri muttered, fear filling up her whole body.

There was a moment of silence. Light was only waiting for him to show him something that will lead him to his…death.

"Here's my proof. Take a look" He said, showing him his ID.

The teenager took it and was surprised. '_FBI?! So, L must be using the FBI to investigate the police department. His name is Ray Penbar._' An evil grin crossed his lips.

"I'll trust you," he whispered, returning his ID to him.

"I won't presume to ask why I'd meet an FBI agent here. Do you have a gun?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll leave it to you, when the right time comes."

An elderly woman began to whimper, causing the drug addict to turn his attention back to the passengers.

"Be quiet!" He yelled. "Do you wanna be killed?" he threatened harshly, causing the two old couples to shake in fear.

Light intentionally let a piece of crumpled paper fell onto the ground. IT was a piece of the Death Note. He immediately reached down to retrieve it but stopped when it caught the criminal's attention.

"You there!" The man pointed the gun at Light. Light stopped what he was 'going' to do.

"Don't move!"

"What's that bit of paper?" The man took long strides, reached down and picking up the scrap, but not quite opening it entirely. "You bastard! Were you writing notes to the other passengers?"

He opened the piece of paper and read its content with his large eyes.

"Your plans for your date?!" he irritatingly remarked after reading it.

He threw it back onto the ground, not noticing the evil grin that the teenager had on his face.

"What a waste of time." he muttered then headed towards the front of the bus.

And as if on a cue, the man looked behind him. His eyes grew big at seeing that **thing**- Ryuk.

"W-What are you, you bastard?!" he stuttered in pure terror.

"You there, in the back!"

He raised his gun and pointed it at the Shinigami. His hands on the gun was limp, and at the same time, his hands began to shake violently.

"W-What kind of trick is this?!" he said, his voice cracking up. His whole body shaking because of fear and terror.

"When'd you get there!?"

_"Huh? You talkin' to me?"_ Ryuk asked dumbly as he pointed a finger towards himself to make sure.

_"You can see me?..."_

Light rolled his eyes by the Shinigami's stupid remark. It was pretty obvious.

"D-Don't move! Just stay...right there...or I'll shoot...!" The man pointed his gun at what seemed to be thin air for he was the only one, except for Light, who can see this Shinigami.

"He's on PCP or something! He's hallucinating...Everybody down!" Yelled Ray Penbar, his voice taking affect on all the passengers that immediately obliged to his orders. Light did the same as he pretended to protect Yuri. His eyes focused to this event he was expecting.

A loud shot sounded around the bus. Like a sound of thunder, it brought shivers towards all the people inside the bus.

_"Oh, I get it,"_ Ryuk said said, _"that note that Light dropped just now with the plans for his date...it must've been written on paper torn from the Death Note."_

_"Then he made you touch it, so only you can see me."_

_"Smart kid, Light!"_ he took a moment to smile triumphantly.

There were the sounds of gunshots fired, shattering the glass of the back window, causing the glass to shower onto the backs of the bus. There were cries coming from the people inside at hearing the sound of the gunshots again.

_"Sorry,"_ Ryuk said again, _"I'm a Shinigami, so I won't die from just that"_

At the corner of Light's eyes, he could see Ray Penbar stand from his seat and ran towards the freaking criminal.

_"Anyone who touches the Death Note can see me; I have to follow behind Light. Death Gods won't die, even if they' re shot. They're all the things that I told Light. He put it all together, as is to be expected from the kid who placed first on the National Exams. That and he used this bus jacking to somehow get the name of the guy who's been followin' him." _he said, more like of a typical boring speech.

The criminal seemed to be scared out-of-his-wits and ordered the bus driver to stop the bus and he quickly exited the bus, but as soon as he got outside...the Inevitable Void started...

----

"Come on, Hikari-chan. Cheer up. It's not really that big." Megumi said, hoping to bring a smile to her.

Hikari only nodded, _'You don't understand…he made a promise, a promise that he has to fulfill.' _She pulled some strands of hair behind her ears.

"Yuri likes Light since she saw her and you love him since…?" Megumi trailed off, not knowing when she did anyway.

_'Since we were kids,'_ she wanted to say that out loud but she chose not to. The promise was between her and the young guy and only they should know it.

"Since when did you start loving him? You didn't even tell me any of it." Megumi alleged.

"I don't know either," she lied.

"You're not telling me something, aren't you?"

"Why would you say such a thing? Don't you believe me?"

Megumi only sighed; she could tell that Hikari was hiding something from her.

Hikari then stood up, "Let's go someplace. I don't feel like being here anyway." She invited.

Megumi stood up also. "Fine," she answered.

Hikari left some money on the table and went outside the café with Megumi beside her.

"I would really want to go to the mall! Why don't we go shopping?! Shopping relieves our stresses!" Megumi suggested.

"Fine by me!" they did a high five and an unexpected thing happened.

On the road, a bus stopped and a man went out of it. He looked as if he was scared out of his wits and there was a loud screech of a car and everything happened very fast.

The two girls' eyes widened at the accident that they just saw. Another one. This was the third time Hikari encountered seeing accidents like this. The first one was that Shibumaru Takuo then the death of Lind L. Tailor. Lastly…this?!

"W-why do these things have to happen?" Megumi whispered.

Her eyes caught somebody. Somebody she knew very well. It was…Light.

* * *

[1] Yoko- means _The Side_. She was the second lover of her husband, but legally married to him when she was still a human being. After marrying her husband, they hired a maid. That maid changed their whole lives. I gave her that name because she was always put a**side** and was mostly ignored. She grew up with no parents and she didn't have any friends. She killed herself when her husband ran away with that maid. And since then, her soul wandered off to the depths of Earth. Apparently, Hikari met Yoko when she first came to the house they stayed for one year with her brother.

[2] Masamichi- means _The Way of Truth_. Masamichi was given that name because of her Honesty. She was a witness in a case court when she was still alive. The case was about a drug addict guy who raped and killed a poor little girl. Apparently, she saw that scene and volunteered herself as a witness. But the father of the drug addict guy was so rich that she was ordered to be killed before she went to the court. Hikari met her when something painful happened to her. At that time, Masamichi's soul appeared before her and told Hikari the truth.

Oh please, REVIEW! I feel loved whenever you do. Please, please, please? I'll give you a cookie! :D I am turning 16. xD


	7. Chapter 7: The Discovery

And yes! I updated. I'm so sad that no one is reviewing this story. You're not encouraging me, people. REVIEW! D:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. But you could guess what I own.

---

**CHAPTER SEVEN: The Discovery**

"Isn't that…Light?" Megumi pointed at him. Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"Yuri-chan!" their friend was there, her face showed the fear that she was feeling.

Megumi ran towards her and she followed a little far behind. She looked at the young man and found him talking to someone. She took a good look at that person and she recognized him. He was one of the FBI investigators that L sent here to Japan. Ray Penbar was his name.

He suddenly left after talking with Light. Then the young man's gaze fell to her. She narrowed her eyes at him then it softened when she remembered back then, when they were still the best of friends.

"I'm so glad you're here! I-I was so scared!" Yuri said as she hugged Megumi.

_"Ne, Raito, it's her again! Haha! Would you believe me if I tell you that she can see me?"_ the Shinigami said to the young man. This made Light narrow his eyes on him but he wouldn't believe such thing.

"We'll take Yuri to her house, if you don't mind." She said in a monotone.

"I'll go with all of you-" he offered.

"No need to. We can manage by ourselves." She said, abruptly declining his offer. She turned around and helped Megumi with Yuri. Then she looked at Light, her eyes gleaming with sadness.

"_You forgot your promise to me…" _she whispered to him but he didn't hear it.

----

**DECEMBER 27**

She took a quick glance at her wristwatch before looking back at the crowded place around her. It was 3:00 p.m. already. She decided that she would just enjoy herself for a while then she would go straight home. Since that accident, she hadn't gotten any decent sleep and nightmares were haunting her. It was really bothersome and tiring for her mind. She massaged her right temple upon thinking of it, yet again.

She looked at some shops that might interest her but nothing seemed to succeed. She stopped to her tracks when she saw many people rounding up a shop.

'_Nani goto? (What's happening?)'_ she thought. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked closer to it and stood on her toes to take a look since people were blocking her way. However, she saw something at the corner of her eyes. She stood back to her feet and looked at that direction.

There she saw Ray Penbar, standing there. But there was someone else that stood behind him. When she caught sight of the Shinigami, she new it was Light. She stayed there for a while, observing what would happen next.

He was not going to kill Ray Penbar, was he? He wouldn't! Ray Penbar was not a criminal!

She became alert at seeing that grin of Light. He was up to no good. Then Light walked away as he gave Ray a brown paper envelope. Ray took out something, a transceiver. He then put the earphone to his ear.

He walked towards the Yamanote Line but she didn't follow him. She followed Light. When Light went inside the train, she followed with a little distance, carefully to not be seen by him or his Shinigami. He was busy talking to the transceiver that he didn't even notice her.

She was startled when her cellphone rang. Light was also too and he quickly looked at her. But she was already facing away from him so he didn't see her face.

_'Who the hell is calling me at a time like this?!'_ she answered it and talked in a hushed voice.

"Moshi moshi." She greeted, irritated.

"_What's the matter with you, Hikari-chan? Why are you talking so soft? And where are you?"_ Megumi asked in a scolding manner.

"Let's talk later. I'm in a middle of something. And please, call me later. Ja,"

_"Matte, Hikari-chan!-"_ she clicked the end call button, interrupting her friend. She turned off her cellphone when Megumi attempted to call her again. She apologized silently to her friend at what she did.

She glanced at her wristwatch again. It was 4:41 p.m. already. They took a while. The train stopped on its next stop and Ray walked outside of the train. She watched him then was surprised when he started to act strange.

He clasped his chest as if it was hurting. He dropped his envelope and knelt when the pain was unbearable. She looked at Light and saw him standing on the entrance and exit of the train. He looked at Ray.

"Sayonara, Ray Penbar." He muttered to him and the doors closed.

"Iie…" she said. Light was…Kira?!

Memories of her and him together came flooding back to her. His smile, his laugh, his innocent deeds- he was far different from now. How could he turn to something sinister like this? The Light she knew would never kill.

Her body shook in fright. Her breath staggered. She couldn't believe it! She _couldn't_ accept it! Light…he was a murderer! Someone noticed that she had gone pale and asked her if she was all right. She didn't respond, her mind completely occupied with her discovery.

'_No…! Light could never do something such as this! NO!_' but the events that just occurred proved that he did- that he was Kira, the killer and murderer.

She quickly ran out of the train when she saw that the doors had opened and Light walked out. She ran after him, her mind clouded with regret and frustration.

Light turned around when someone held his arm. As he did, a hand met his left cheek hard.

_"That got to hurt," _the creature behind him said.

Tears were strolling down her cheeks. Why? Why would Light do such things? He was Kira after all this time?! And she believed he wouldn't do such inhuman acts.

Light held his reddened cheek then looked questioningly at Hikari. She was crying. But why?

"Why?" she mumbled to him, saying out what he was just thinking.

"Why did you have to kill him?" she asked to him.

What the heck was she talking about? Wait…was she implying at Ray Penbar?

"I thought you were different from any other people…" she said.

_"Raito, she knows."_ Ryuk said to him.

That made his eyes widen. He quickly took her hand and led her away from that place. He took her to the park. Good thing nobody was there. Just him, Ryuk…and her.

"Are you going to kill me also?" she stated to him in a monotone. Tears were still glistening down her cheeks; she was still crying.

"I know for a fact that you will because I found out your darkest secret." She added, her voice as stern as somebody's he knew.

"How?" he asked to her, his eyes narrowing at her. She did the same. Her look was piercing.

"Since I saw you pick up that notebook." She replied.

Ryuk cackled at this. _"Haha. I told you why she is interesting"_

"Uruse, Ryuk," he commanded, silencing the Shinigami. So Ryuk was his name, she thought. He looked back at her and he suddenly saw a different person.

"_Light-kun!"_

"I could care less if you'll kill me right here and now." she said, snapping him out of his trance. He saw the sadness that lies within those beautiful eyes. "You wouldn't want your precious secret spill out, would you?" she dared in a monotone.

He grinned at her as he crossed his arms. "You're not that foolish, Hikari-chan." He said. "I might…spare your life for now. Besides, you don't have that big mouth like most girls have."

She raised her right brow up. "What do you mean?" she asked, wanting him to explain what he meant by what he had said.

"I'm saying that you're not that talkative like most girls are. In simple terms, I trust you." He said. She only looked at him then at Ryuk.

"I'm flattered you do, but would you mind explaining me why is this Shinigami with you?" she said, referring to Ryuk.

"He's the real owner of the Death Note. Now, tell me," he trailed off as he looked intently at her.

"Why can you see Ryuk?" he asked with a serious tone. "You didn't touch the Death Note, did you?"

It was her turn to grin and look at him with smiling eyes. "Oh yes, I didn't. But I was born with a special gift…"

Her third eye suddenly opened and looked at the Shinigami. Ryuk smirked at the sight of it.

"…_to see the unseen_"

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 7! Please review, guys. if I receive no **5 reviews** for this, I will discontinue this story. Don't think that I won't. Have a nice day.


End file.
